


Vina hříšníků

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Mentioned Peter Parker, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark misses Peter Parker
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Pepper Potts si myslí, že našla pro Tonyho způsob, jak se přenést přes celou záležitost s Thanosem.Až na to, že Tony jednoznačně nesouhlasí.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vina hříšníků

**Author's Note:**

> AKA proč si myslím, že je Morgan pitomost.

„Tony.“

Schválně ignoroval Pepper a oba to věděli, ale on se zkrátka nemohl přimět přestat. Kdysi pro ni zničil všechny své obleky, ale teď vytvářel nové a nové, každý lepší než ten předchozí. 

Vynalézání pro něj vždycky bylo útěkem od reality, vždycky bylo jednou z mála stálostí, které měl. Byl mechanik, spravování věcí měl doslova v popisu práce. 

Jenže tohle nemohl spravit, ne teď, a tak se uchýlil k tomu jedinému, co znal – objevování. Zkoušel stále nové a nové věci, hledal, pátral. 

Před půl rokem selhal a doplatila na to polovina vesmíru. Nebyl dostatečně silný, aby porazil Thanose, a doplatil na to jeho tým. 

Doplatil na to Peter. 

Tony si myslel, že věděl, co je to bolest. Myslel si, že po všem, čím si prošel – válka proti Chitauri, Ultron, boj s Rogersem a Barnesem na Sibiři – ho už nic nepřekvapí, že už mu nic neublíží. 

Ach, jak moc se pletl. Všechno, co zažil, bylo nic v porovnání s agónií, kterou cítil, když se mu Peter před očima měnil v prach, když plakal a prosil a Tony nemohl dělat nic jiného, než se dívat a objímat ho a utěšovat, že všechno bude v pořádku, i když věděl, že jeho slova jsou jen prachsprosté lži. 

Sevřel šroubovák mezi prsty, zaťal zuby a vrátil se myšlenkami zpátky ke své práci. Potřeboval zvýšit sílu repulsorových střel, ale ať počítal, jak počítal, nic nebylo natolik stabilní, aby mu to nebouchlo přímo pod rukama. 

Cukl sebou, když na svých ramenech ucítil dotyk, ale když zvedl hlavu, vzpomněl si, že je to jen Pepper. „Měl by sis dát pauzu, Tony.“

„Dobře víš, že nemůžu,“ zamumlal. Prsty mi zacukaly touhou vrátit se zpátky k práci, ale stisk, který měla Pepper na jeho ramenech, mu to znemožňoval. 

Pepper unaveně vzdychla. „Sám víš, že to nebyla tvoje vina.“

Nebyla? Pozůstalí všech mrtvých nesouhlasili a on stál na jejich straně. Byli Avengers, byli superhrdinové, jejich údělem bylo přesně tomuto zabránit. Jenže v době Thanosova útoku už Avengers neexistovali, ne doopravdy. A i to byla jeho vina, nebo snad ne? 

Kdyby se tehdy udržel, když zjistil, že Winter Soldier zabil jeho rodiče, možná by všechno bylo jinak. Možná by byli připravení, možná by bojovali bok po boku, přesně jak měli, ne roztroušení po celém světě. 

Neodpověděl a Pepper s dalším povzdechem stáhla ruce z jeho ramen. „Přemýšlela jsem,“ začala a on okamžitě zpozorněl, protože každý ví, že tahle slova nikdy neznamenají nic dobrého. „Tony, myslím, že je čas se posunout dál. Vím, že jsme o tom ještě nemluvili, ale myslím si, že by ti prospělo přestat myslet na to, co se stalo, a zaměřit se na budoucnost.“ Stiskla rty v úzkou linku, a když na ni jen mlčky nechápavě hleděl, dodala: „Chtěla bych miminko, Tony. Dítě. Naši budoucnost.“

Šroubovák mu vypadl z ruky a za hlasitého cvakání se odrazil od stolu na zem, zatímco jemu se zatmělo před očima. Do hlavy se mu nahrnuly vzpomínky na vřelé hnědé oči a věčně rozcuchané vlasy barvy rozpuštěné čokolády, na úsměv, který ho vždycky naplnil neskutečným teplem a pocitem štěstí, na všechny ty noci, kdy Petera objímal, protože se probudil s křikem a pláčem z nočních můr, na každou vteřinu, kterou strávili společně, protože jejich čas pro něj byl drahocenný a nosil v srdci i mysli každičkou vteřinu, kdy se jenom mohl natáhnout a Pete by byl na dosah ruky –

Zamrkal, aby zahnal vzpomínky, ale jediné, čeho tím docílil, bylo, že slzy, které se mu doteď hromadily v koutcích, mu začaly stékat po tvářích. Srdce se mu sevřelo ukrutnou neutuchající bolestí, jako kdyby mu do něj někdo vrazil rezavou dýku a otáčel. V ústech mu vyschlo, stěží popadal dech. „Ne,“ dostal ze sebe sykavě. Postavil se a o krok couvl, takže se ho Pepper nadále nedotýkala. „Pepper, to je příšerný nápad. Nechci žádné mimino.“

Zkřivila tvář a ruce stáhla podél těla. „Tony, jsi přepracovaný. Nevíš, o čem mluvíš.“

Prudce na ni ukázal prstem. „Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Tohle nedělej. Já nemůžu, Pepper.“

„A proč bys nemohl?“ zkřížila si ruce na prsou. „Jsme spolu už osm let, Tony. Teď je lepší chvíle než kdy jindy. Avengers jsou u konce, máme všechno, co bychom mohli mít, tak proč –“

„Protože já už jedno dítě ztratil!“ rozkřikl se na ni.

Dílnou se rozhostilo ticho, oba dva zírali jeden na druhého, jako kdyby si nebyli jistí, že slyšeli správně. „O čem to mluvíš? O Peterovi?“

Pomaličku, nejistě přikývl. Těkal očima kdekoli po dílně, jen aby se nemusel dívat na ni. „Neuvědomoval jsem si to. Ne dokud… dokud už nebylo pozdě. Ale Peter… nikdy jsem nevěděl, že bych chtěl dítě, dokud se mi jedno doslova _nerozpadlo před očima_.“

„Tak co ti brání teď?“ zeptala se rozezleně. „Peter k tobě vzhlížel a ty ses role mentora ujal více než dobře.“

„Jenže to nebylo jen mentorství, Pepper!“ Frustrovaně rozhodil rukama. „Předtím jsem si to neuvědomoval, ale Peter pro mě byl – pořád je jako můj syn. Je moje dítě a já o něj přišel. Je mrtvý a je to _moje vina_.“

Něco v její tváři zjemnělo. „Tony,“ vzdychla, „já vím, že si to myslíš, ale přesně proto by ses přes to, co se stalo, přenést. Peter nebyl tvůj syn, ne doopravdy, ale možná by ti dítě, naše dítě, které společně vychováme, pomo –“

„Vypadni.“

Zmateně nakrčil obočí. „Prosím?“

„Vypadni,“ zopakoval se zaťatými zuby. „Už nikdy, nikdy nezkoušej říct, že Peter nebyl moje dítě. Možná ne biologicky, ale ve všech ohledech, na kterých záleží, to byl můj syn. Takže jestli si doopravdy myslíš, co říkáš, tak se _otoč, vypadni a už se nevracej._ “

Znova nastalo hrobové ticho, jako kdyby i Friday přestala fungovat. Uběhlo několik útrpných, nekonečných vteřin, ale pak se Pepper pomalu narovnala a udělala přesně, co řekl – otočila se a s hlavou hrdě zvednutou vypochodovala z jeho dílny.

Okamžitě se mu podlomily nohy, a přestože ho při dopadu zabolela kolena, jen se schoulil do klubíčka a dal volný průchod slzám i vzlykům, které se mu draly z hrdla.

Věděl, že se tohle jednoho dne stane, ale přesto nelitoval. Nemohl dát Pepper, co si tak přála, protože nesnesl představu, že by snad přišel o další své dítě.

Protože ať se snažil, jak chtěl, nebyla možnost, jak přivést Petera zpátky.

Ještě nikdy necítil takové prázdno, jako teď na zemi své dílny. Chvěl se, plakal, ale ani po hodinách strávených v slzách se nesnažil zvednout.

Protože přestože vesmír toho dne přišel o polovinu populace, on přišel o svého syna.

Protože když Thanos luskl, připravil ho všechno, co dělalo jeho svět místem, v němž chtěl žít.


End file.
